


The Heist

by Nony (DirtyanonsofThedas)



Series: Submission Story Prompts [8]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: M/M, Robbery, cross-dressing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-21
Updated: 2013-04-30
Packaged: 2017-12-09 02:02:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/768685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyanonsofThedas/pseuds/Nony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Hawke brothers are tasked with aiding in an unusual robbery at the estate of the Seneschal, with poor Carver stuck as the main distraction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This started off as texts from a friend from Tumblr that got out of hand. As usual, I went a little crazy with the concept and it quickly turned to porn.
> 
> FYI: The Sebastian here is not the one from the game! I had to change his character a bit to fit this crazy story.
> 
> EXPLICIT TAG USED FOR A REASON!

No one had noticed him at first. He had blended perfectly in with the other undesirables that crowded every table in the tavern Carver and his brother frequented since they arrived in Kirkwall. He had managed not to stand out in any way and for every table he joined the men never seemed to notice his intrusion. Only Carver didn’t trust the man, who introduced himself merely as Sebastian, even before his brother had taken an interest in him. Carver quickly thought he was pretentious with his too bright armor, and wasn’t at all surprised by the look of lust his brother quickly gave the man.

He had all the traits his brother usually sought: he was athletic, had slick hair, bright eyes, and an easy smile, not to mention an accent that made his big brother shiver every time he opened his mouth.  Even Carver had had a hard time not staring, a fact that he covered up by continuously scowling at Sebastian when he turned his charm inducing smile Carver’s way. His one redeeming quality was that even though he had followed his brother to one of the private rooms upstairs, they returned rather quickly and Garrett looked disappointed.  Sebastian instead had come forward asking his brother for help and proved he was willing to pay any outrageous amount.

Worse yet, Carver hated the plan, which involved stealing from a visiting Orlesian noble who would be special guest of none other than the Seneschal. The very same Seneschal that his brother couldn’t help flirt with every time they went to the Viscount’s Keep to visit Aveline. It all seemed just a little too neat and clean. Everything had been set up beforehand only **he** couldn’t pull it off alone. Carver figured he must have overheard that they were for hire for all sorts of jobs, and likely could be found at the Hanged Man. Carver knew there had to be something that Sebastian conveniently forgot to mention. And he was proven right when the special package he had been told to expect finally arrived the next night. Apparently his brother Garrett had forgotten to mention this particular part.

“I don’t care what you say, I’m not doing it,” Carver raged as he threw the contents of the package at his brother’s feet.

“We can’t back out, Carver,” Garrett said as he sat down heavily on the nearest chair. “Not now when we’re so close!”

“I don’t care how much this _Sebastian_ fellow has agreed to pay, I won’t be helping!” he yelled angrily and turned to walk away.

“Come on now, little brother,” Garrett said and reached out to grab his arm. “I hate to be the one to point out that with what we make on this will not only help pay for our half of the expedition, but it will assure that Mother will have plenty of coin to live on while we’re in the Deep Roads.”

Carver breathed heavily in anger, clenching and unclenching his fists. He yanked his arm out of Garrett’s grip and crossed his arms across his chest.

“Why can’t you take Isabela or Aveline instead? They’re much better suited for this than I am! Or better yet, take Anders with you!” Carver asked heatedly.

From the silly grin that quickly flittered across his brother’s face, he could tell that he was already picturing the blonde mage in the dress before shaking himself out of it enough to answer.

“You know that Isabela backed out as soon as she heard who the Orlesian noble was…”

“Because he was most likely another fool whom she stole from already!”

“And as a city guard, Aveline can’t be involved in this,” Garrett pointed out. “And Andraste bless Merrill, but she’d get us caught before we even made it into the nobleman’s room!”

“Fenris…”

Garrett held out his hand before Carver could continue.  “Would not willingly agree and like you, I’m rather fond of my heart remaining in my chest,” he said as he rubbed his hand over his ribcage. “You know that Anders is needed in Darktown as much as possible now that he’s agreed to go with us into the Deep Roads. And I need Varric’s skill at lock-picking to get us into the party uninvited…”

“Then explain why it is that you’re not the one volunteering to wear that?” Carver demanded. “It’s no different than a robe!”

“Because you didn’t _out_ Bran to Mother, dear brother,” was all Garrett needed to say, causing both brothers to laugh. “I’m sure mother was very happy she met father.”

“Garrett…” Carver finally said when they could both breathe.

“I hate to ask you to do this, Carver,” his brother interrupted. “If it makes you feel any better, you’ll no longer owe me for covering for you with mother all those years ago.”

To which Carver hit Garrett’s arm as hard as he could. Garrett hissed in pain but his eyes lit up in merriment as he stood and moved away from his not so little brother.

“Did you think I would let you forget that?” he asked as he dodged his brother’s next punch. “You made such a pretty, _pretty_ girl Carver, dressed up in one of mother’s old gowns!” He laughed as he barely dodged Carver once more. “‘Would you like more tea-’ OUCH!”


	2. Garrett is a dead man

Carver lost count of how many ways he despised his brother, that _fop_ Sebastian, the rest of his companions, and especially, this plan that involved him wearing this blighted **dress**! _If Garrett believes that he’s getting off with only a few mild hits from me, he’s in for a big surprise!_ Carver thought as he tried not to pull on the delicate silk and lace once again as he tried to reach for another glass of wine, wishing it was something much, much stronger.

“Stop fidgeting or you’ll ruin all the hard work your friend Isabela put into it,” Sebastian admonished as he pulled Carver’s arm through his and leaned into him. “You looking stunning, by the way,” he spoke softly in his ear, making Carver flush once more. Sebastian himself was now wearing a tight silken Orlesian style outfit, one that fit him very well.

_I hate my life_ , Carver thought as he turned away from the man who had paraded him around the room as if he was some prize. At first he couldn’t understand just how it was that anyone would believe him to be a woman, even with the wig he was forced to wear, no matter how many hours Isabela had spent trying. That is, until he walked into the Seneschal’s country estate and realized that all the other “dates” there were men as well. Of course, Carver knew that the Seneschal preferred men and had even met his favorite escort from the Rose. While the elf liked to dress and appear like a woman, he didn’t bother to change the pitch of his voice.

Carver was still a little dizzy from the heavily perfumed bath Isabela insisted he take, who as it turned out, really had stolen from the visiting noble. Plus the brush of silk from the dress against his skin was driving him insane! Worse yet, he was ordered to wear _everything_ that was provided, including the silken small clothes. He had argued that he would wear his own until Isabela promised he wouldn’t ever forget the feeling of silk as she rubbed the material gently across his chest and down his abdomen, causing him to shudder from the sensation.

And now here he was, enduring the scrutiny of every man in the room and the glares from their dates. He had lost track of how many hands had “accidentally” brushed over his arse.

“Why does everyone keep staring at me?” Carver finally demanded as Sebastian pulled him towards the slightly crowded dance floor. When he refused to join him, Sebastian merely inclined his head and gave him a soft smile before pulling Carver tight into his arms as the music started.

“They’re staring because you’re new to them and as I stated before, you look stunning in that dress,” Sebastian told him when Carver finally allowed him to lead. “You’re well-built without being overly muscular and still have a small waist. That is enough to turn any man’s head.” Sebastian smiled as Carver started to flush. “You asked and I’m only speaking the truth, Carver.”

“I hardly think they can get that much detail of what I look like under all these layers,” Carver spoke softly. “You seem to know a lot of these parties and the men who attend them. I suppose that should explain the shiny armor you wear.”

Sebastian was silent for a moment before answering. “That armor was a gift from my father,” he said as he drew Carver closer to him. “My family was very devout, promising a child to the Chantry but in reality, it was their way of dealing with wild children such as me. It helped keep the remaining children from vying for the prize spot as head of house.”

“I can’t imagine you as a Chantry brother,” Carver admitted as he looked deep into Sebastian’s eyes.

“Neither could any of the men or women that I had slept with,” Sebastian laughed. “And neither could the Reverend Mother when she caught me with one of the other initiates, rutting in the confessional.” Sebastian laughed at the stunned look on Carver’s face. “For my grandfather sake, I honestly gave the Chantry a shot but I just couldn’t live my life without the touch of another person,” Sebastian admitted. “To surround oneself with temptation and never be allowed to touch…it’s more than any man can bear!”

When Carver didn’t answer, Sebastian’s expression changed. “Now Carver, you can’t honestly expect me to believe that you’re a virgin?”

Carver stopped dancing and glared at Sebastian. “I’m not a virgin!”

“Being a virgin is nothing to be ashamed of,” Sebastian smiled.

“Stop saying that!” Carver glowered as Sebastian’s hand slid lower down his hip. “I don’t need to flaunt my conquests to you.”

“But never with a man?” Sebastian guessed and Carver looked away.

“No, never,” Carver answered.

“Why is it so why it so hard for you to believe that any man would find you desirable?” Sebastian asked him. “I know you’re uncomfortable and I promise that no one here will do anything further than the light grabbing that they’ve been angling for since we got here.”

“You _knew_ they would do it?” Carver asked, quietly, yet still outraged.

“They know who your brother is and they know that if they try anything more, it would be an insult to me,” Sebastian said as he tightened his hold on Carver. “There are a few here who would have found any excuse to pull you away by now.”

“And why would they…oh!” Carver yelped as another hand tried for a better reach of his arse but this time, Sebastian was ready. He let go of Carver and gripped the offending hand.

“I’ll have no more of that,” Sebastian said as he twisted the man’s wrist painfully. “You shouldn’t touch what doesn’t belong to you.”

The man swore softly in Orlesian before blurting out a hasty apology. Carver was stunned by Sebastian’s reaction, and more than a little affected by his words. When Sebastian turned back to him and offered out his hand, Carver didn’t think twice before taking it.

“Now that everyone’s seen that little show and believes that I’ve saved you, I think no one will stop us,” he said as he walked towards the stairs. “Time for us to cause a little bit of a distraction of our own.”

Carver swallowed the lump in his throat, knowing that this part of the distraction was more something his brother would have been more than willing to do. Sebastian explained that at these parties, it isn’t unheard of to catch couples stealing away into dark corners to rut. What the Seneschal’s estate lacked in actual private quarters, it more than made up for in closed off, curtained alcoves. And the guards were known to enjoy watching.

“First, explain to me why I ended up as your date instead of Garrett,” Carver demanded as they made their way up the stairs.

Sebastian seemed to know that Carver was stalling and smiled when he responded.

“Because I wouldn’t be allowed inside if I had shown up with your brother,” he admitted. “I don’t know what he did to upset the Seneschal, but word is he hates your brother.”

At this, Carver wasn’t entirely surprised. Flirt or no, Garrett also had a way of rubbing people the wrong way.

“Garrett let it slip to our mother that Bran…”

“Ah yes! I heard somewhere that your mother was supposed to marry the Seneschal,” Sebastian said with a twinkle in his eye. “That didn’t stop your brother from trying, now did it?”

_And likely succeeded_ , Carver inwardly groaned as he continued up the stairs without thinking about it. _And Garrett wouldn’t hesitate to try to use it to his advantage._

“Besides,” Sebastian continued and Carver stopped to turn to him. “When was the last time your brother shaved that beard of his? I doubt it would go so well with that dress.”

Carver flushed once more as he looked down at the offending garment. “Let’s just get this over with,” he said as he walked quickly away from Sebastian.

When they got past the landing, Sebastian reached out and grabbed Carver’s hand, pushing him against the wall and leaning close to him.

“The guards are at the end of the hall now and they’re watching us,” Sebastian said softly as he leaned even closer to Carver. “I’m going to kiss you now.”

Despite his warning, Carver wasn’t prepared for the actual kiss. It had been a long time since he last kissed anyone but it was nothing like this. At first, it was merely the press of soft lips against his, sweet and gentle. _Dear Maker_ , Carver shuddered at the feel of Sebastian’s tongue licking the seam of his lips, wanting to explore the depths of his mouth and Carver had to remind himself to breathe. He couldn’t help the little noises he made as Sebastian deepened the kiss. He whimpered softly when Sebastian moved down his neck.

Carver had a hard time focusing when Sebastian finally moved away from him, smiling as he pulled Carver into one of the alcoves that overlooked the atrium. Anyone venturing out into the garden could easily see them if they knew which alcove they were using and their only real privacy was a sheer curtain. Carver could hear that the guards were not far from where they stood as he leaned against the railing.

“We’ve come this far,” Carver finally managed to ask. “Now how do we keep them distracted?”

He could feel Sebastian standing close behind him even before he felt his hands ghost down his back. He closed his eyes as Sebastian kissed his shoulder, working his way up his neck.

“The guards are like many of the men here, Carver,” he whispered against Carver’s ear. “They expect a show.”

“So what are…” Carver jumped slightly when he felt Sebastian’s hand gliding down to cup his arse. “Wait! Wh-what are you doing?”

 “Relax, Carver,” Sebastian breathed in his ear. “I won’t do anything but this needs to appear like more than what I’m about to do.”

Carver was about to argue with Sebastian when he felt the man grab a handful of the dress and bring it up the back of his legs, exposing the silken smallclothes and hose he’d worn underneath. Carver flushed, gripping the stone railing harder as he heard Sebastian’s breath become ragged, followed by the sound of him quickly pulling at the ties of his breeches.

“Sebastian?”

“Lean forward, Carver,” Sebastian whispered urgently and Carver complied, spreading his legs slightly. Carver knew that Sebastian was having a hard time controlling himself when caught a hint of Sebastian’s brogue when saying his name.

Carver felt the hard press of what could only be Sebastian’s cock against the silk of his small clothes. He cried out softly when Sebastian spread his cheeks to allow his cock to glide between them, rocking his hips at first in a slow rhythm. There were no words to describe the feeling and Carver surprised himself as well as Sebastian by pushing back against him, wanting him to press closer than before.

“Maker’s breath, Carver,” Sebastian moaned in his ear as he snaked his hand under the front of the dress and wrapped his hand around Carver’s cock. “If I had known, I would have come better prepared!”

Carver turned and Sebastian kissed him deeply.

“What would you have done, if you were prepared?” Carver desperately wanted, needed to know.

“Have you ever had someone suck your cock?” Sebastian asked him, sucking his earlobe into his mouth as Carver gasped. “I want to taste your cock, Carver. I want to lick, and bite, and suck until you cry out for me. I want to feel your length fill my mouth as far as you will go until I choke. I want to taste your seed spilling down my throat.”

Carver groaned as Sebastian’s hips bucked harder against him but still his hand kept the steady rhythm that was bringing both men so close to the edge. Carver’s knees felt as if they would give out on him but he kept pushing back against Sebastian.

“I want to lift you up on the railing,” Sebastian panted as he strained to hold back. “I want to rip that dress off you. I want to spread your legs and work my way inside you, inch by inch, to fill you with my cock until I am balls deep. From the moment I saw you, I knew you’d be tight, no matter how much oil I use or how well I stretch you. I want to feel your legs around my waist as I thrust into to you over and over. I want to hear the sound of my skin against yours.”

Carver’s leaned his head against Sebastian’s shoulder, biting his knuckles to try to keep quiet, knowing that he was close.

“No, don’t cover your mouth. I want to hear you,” Sebastian whispered as he reached up and gently pried Carver’s hand from his mouth.

_“Sebastian!”_

“Or would you rather I ride your cock?” Sebastian asked him and it was enough to push Carver to his release, spilling over Sebastian’s hand and making the front of the dress sticky.

Sebastian thrust a few more times before he cried out. Carver could feel something warm and slick on his leg. He leaned heavily against Sebastian, who nuzzled his neck.

“That should have been enough time for others,” Sebastian said finally when Carver is finally able to stand on his own. “We should find our host before leaving.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the dress I initially pictured was a tighter fit than the actual Orlesian dress style allowed. Personally, I would have liked him to wear something more form fitting.
> 
> Okay you have no idea how much fun I had writing this. Still more to come...


End file.
